The Bayou
The Bayou is a mysterious wetland region located just outside of New Orleans. It is reportedly where the werewolves have taken refuge since Marcel drove them out of New Orleans. The Bayou is the home and territory of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Throughout the Originals In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes convinces Hayley to visit a doctor in the Bayou. However, when it is revealed to be an assassination plot by the witches to kill Hayley's unborn baby, Hayley fights and kills a majority of the first group of assailants. Rebekah arrives just in time to help her finish off those that remain. They are shortly ambushed by a second group of arrow-wielding witches who are able to stake Rebekah with one and mortally wound Hayley with another. Rebekah awakens to find all the witches slaughtered, with wounds that can only be delivered by a werewolf, and realizes that Hayley is missing. Hayley later turns up healed and with no recollection of who or what saved her. In Sinners and Saints, Rebekah, Sophie, and Hayley travel to the Bayou so that Sophie can absorb the fallen witch assailants' magic and Hayley can investigate what saved her. When they arrive, they came across the bodies of several witches, and a male vampire appears, startled at Rebekah's presence before quickly rushing away. In Bloodletting, this is where Tyler brings Hayley after he kidnaps her and discovers that the baby can make more hybrids from its blood. When Hayley escapes she notices a female werewolf, but the werewolf runs away once Hayley notices her. In The River in Reverse, Elijah and Hayley stay at the Bayou after Elijah has been bitten by Klaus. Elijah starts hallucinating and unwillingly shares some of his memories with Hayley. Elijah senses that someone is watching them, but Hayley can't see anyone and she doesn't want to leave Elijah's side. When the hallucinations get worse he attacks her. She's save by Eve, a werewolf of Hayley's pack. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus orders the vampires to kill all the werewolves in the Bayou. Hayley wants to protect her family and asks Elijah and Rebekah to help the wolves. At the Bayou Elijah and Rebekah meet Eve. She tells them that the werewolves who grew up at the Bayou know where to hide from the vampires, but there are new groups of werewolves coming from all over the world. They've heard of the miracle pregnancy and want to see it for themselves. She tells Elijah and Rebekah that there is a group of werewolves that they might find very interesting. Elijah and Rebekah go to the place Eve pointed out for them, but there's no one there. A few moments later a group of werewolves runs towards them, they're trying to escape some vampires. Elijah intervenes and stops the werewolves. One of the werewolves he protected is Cary. Elijah recognizes the ring around his neck and asks him where he got it form. It's later revealed that the ring belonged to Elijah's mother, Esther. In Crescent City, In Le Grand Guignol, In Farewell to Storyville, In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Crescent wolves are freed from the curse thanks to Hayley. They start fighting for pack order. Oliver informs Hayley that Elijah is holding a summit with all the factions, but the werewolves weren't invited. In The Big Uneasy, In An Unblinking Death, a suicide bomber comes to the Bayou, several people are hurt, but none are death. However a few minutes later there are new explosions in several places, and this time there are casualties. Jackson, Oliver and Elijah help the wounded. Eve was stuck under a camper, but she couldn't heal herself because she hadn't activated the werewolf gene yet. Later, Oliver tells her that he was responsible for the explosions and he smothers her with a pillow, so that she couldn't inform the rest of the werewolves on what he's done. Appearances The Originals ;Season One *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' ;Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' ;Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Dead Angels'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' ;Season Four *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' The Vampire Diaries ;Season Seven *''I Would for You'' Trivia *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, the werewolf curse is broken thanks to Hayley and the werewolves no longer have to stay in their wolf form. *The crescent wolves know the area well due to spending most of their time in wolf form in that area. Gallery Bayou2.png Bayou3.png 1x07-Klaus, Hayley and Elijah in the bayou 2.png Rebekah and Elijah at the bayou.jpg Bayouish.png The Bayou.jpg Big Auggie's Bayou Bar TO 1x05.jpg BAYOUWOLF.png References See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Help Needed